Friends, Heros and Sex
by Death7270
Summary: Yeah, Hiro got laid. Mature.


Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING: Please comment & review.**

* * *

"It is great and all that the university decided to bestow Tadashi with a posthumous doctorate…." Hiro stated sitting down at their usual table in his Aunts café, "It's just a shame that Baymax isn't even close to being ready for mass production."

"Whoa!" Fred shouted suddenly, drawing annoyed looks from the café's other patrons, "the B-man isn't finished?"

"Tadashi was always way better than me at coding, he spent nearly four years grinding away, day-in night-out, programing just so Baymax would activate and operate his basic functions and comprehend basic scan datum. It would take a decade more of coding to facilitate the next level of advancement; the interpretation of data for functional and effective use in the health care setting."

Fred looked at Hiro blankly.

GoGo sighed heavily and drew Fred to face her, "Baymax is a just barely better than a blank slate, he needs to be taught how to do stuff."

"So can we not just send Baymax to medical school or get him to download the entirety of greys anatomy?" Wasabi asked.

"I got entire series on box set at home if you want to borrow it." Fred interjected causing everyone to groan.

Wasabi turned back to Hiro who simple shrugged.

"I thought of that possibility…" Hiro noted "but the only problem is Baymax would still need a sizable amount of coding done before he could even begin to understand what he would be learning; downloading patches is a temporary measure at best and I am truly amazed he has gotten this far on that alone."

"Tadashi was really good at his spacial algorithms and index redundancy." Wasabi nodded.

"So what are you going to do Hiro?" Honey Lemon probed.

Hiro shrugged again, "I can do the engineering easily, it's lucky we got Tadashi's original memory card as it was the only copy with a functional operating system..." Hiro paused, "That's another thing, the memory card is pretty unique and specially engineered to have a micro CPU, only the core program can be copied from it, Baymax's memories would be lost if it ever got destroyed."

Fred looked at GoGo for an interpretation.

GoGo grumbled, "Memory card is Baymax, card dies, the Baymax we know and love dies too."

"Oh so if B-man goes to school to learn he cannot pass on the knowledge anyway." Fred reflected offhandedly.

Everyone just looked at Fred in astonishment.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Anyway..." Wasabi continued looking back at Hiro, "what's your plan then?"

Hiro shrugged for a third time, "I figure I will have to code a self-learning slash self-improving program that Baymax can encode into himself as things go forward. That way as he learns he can build and add to his own program without someone having to do all of the coding line by line."

Wasabi put up his hands, "You're talking about Artificial Intelligence, self-awareness. That's way outside anything Tadashi had planned for his project. That's even way outside of our fields of study."

Hiro frowned, "I read his lab notes, while his goal was never towards implicitly making an A.I. he did make sure Baymax was able to self-govern his actions by devising a robotic Hippocratic Oath. The memory chip is key to that and that is why it cannot be copied directly from the source but the framework is still unfinished. Tadashi had plans to do the coding himself but I just cannot fathom how I could do it all. The way I figure is that while Baymax may become somewhat more aware, I suspect the next gen will be more robotic than intelligent."

"Come again?" Fred asked picking at his ear.

Honey Lemon patted GoGo on the shoulder and answered for her, "Baymax may have to become smart so he can program the mass production model that follow."

"Oh like the supercomputer from that I-robot movie..." Fred replied drawing stares, "B-man will pass on his skills to the drones but they have no reason to be smart themselves and he can just apply upgrades as he himself learns stuff."

Wasabi was the first to speak, "I sometimes wonder if Fred is some kind of savant to doing things the long and weird way. I mean he did make it into our school even if he spends all his time as the mascot."

Fred shrugged, "I don't know about being a servant, my dad just haves Heathcliff do the laundry."

"And that answers your question." GoGo breathed, popping her bubble-gum.

Hiro smiled and looked around the group; his best and only friends.

Tadashi may have been gone but Hiro was not as alone as he had felt straight after the convention fire. Tadashi had introduced him to people that supported him.

They were all unique and all complemented his deficits.

He was happy… truly happy to have them.

"Ok kids what will it be today?" Aunt Cass asked coming over to their table to collect their orders.

Hiro looked at his Aunt as Fred began ordering everything on the dessert menu twice, she was also there for him too and while he had refuted her advances to be protective of him, he knew she would always do whatever she could for him.

"So what plans do you have for yourself personally Hiro, anyone special?" Honey Lemon enquired after ordering a vanilla chai latte.

Hiro pondered the question, "Well I really enjoy the whole superhero thing we have got going and so far it has helped us improve our school projects." He looked up at Aunt Cass as she came to take his order and just nodded for his usual. "Coding Baymax is not my area of expertise but engineering the better mouse trap is. I figure I will finish my engineering doctorate with advances in my microbots and such."

GoGo sipped her espresso, "I believe Honey Lemon was asking about your sex life dude. We all know you are going to ace school easy. You're already halfway through a double major and it has only been six months since you started with us."

Hiro coughed grabbing the strawberry milkshake from his aunt and downing a third easily, "Sex... Life?"

"Who you banging?" Fred asked chowing down on a large plate of jam donuts.

Hiro blushed. "I haven't ever had a girlfriend let alone had the opportunity to..." He trailed off growing redder by the minute.

GoGo snorted, "Woman up dude!"

Hiro shot her a glare, "I don't see you with anyone special?"

"I get what I want…" GoGo leaned back, a smirk on her face, "when I want it..."

Honey leaned forward, "I'm sure if you are into guys and not girls Fred and Wasabi will be able to help out."

Wasabi frowned at Honey Lemon but Fred just winked, "I'm game!" he advised with a mouth full of food.

"What about you honey lemon?" GoGo prodded.

Honey Lemon smiled "As you know I'm no virgin but my taste is more in favour of the fairer sex. But I guess I could make an exception for our beloved Hiro here."

"What?" Hiro squeaked.

"Popping your cherry dude." GoGo smirked "but maybe you want a real woman like me breaking you in rather than stick figure fem there, bet she cannot even suck cock after batting for the other side for so long."

Honey Lemon growled, "I will have you know I give great head."

"Yeah…" GoGo scoffed finishing her coffee "that will be the day."

Honey Lemon fumed and turned to Wasabi, "I give great head don't I?"

"We did it once and you ask me?" He hissed trying to keep his voice low.

Fred laughed "You girls are both aces in bed, it's just GoGo handles more sausages than you Honey Babe."

"Well then..." Honey Lemon smiled sweetly, "I guess I will just have to be your first Hiro."

Hiro drew back in shock as honey lemon rested her hand on his thigh under the table.

"Oh no you don't..." GoGo said moving close to Hiro and placing her hand on his other thigh, "virgins taste the best."

Hiro tensed and as both girls' fingers moved towards his crotch. At half a year away from 17 his body responded quickly and his erection blossomed, tenting his shorts painfully.

"His is a very healthy specimen Honey Lemon I'm sure we can share…" GoGo purred close to his ear.

Honey Lemon leaned in from his other side and kissed his cheek before leaning over further to kiss GoGo passionately on the lips.

"Well I guess we could share him the first time." She said as she broke the kiss.

GoGo hummed, "That's agreeable so long as we have a nice bed, mine is rank and yours is barely large enough for two."

"My folks are away..." Fred stated, "And we have plenty of rooms you can choose from."

"You two going to join us." Honey Lemon asked the guys.

Wasabi looked at Fred who simply shook his head, "We don't swing that way and it looks like Hiro doesn't either so we will keep ourselves occupied while you fight over his meat stick."

Hiro gulped as both girls turned to look back at him, burning desire evident in their eyes.

"Now?" GoGo asked.

"Now!" Honey Lemon grinned standing up from the table.


End file.
